


Heatstroke

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dizziness, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomiting, emeto, heatstroke, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Gently Tinged with RedWarning: Includes vomiting
Relationships: Eden/Jude
Kudos: 28





	Heatstroke

Never in Eden’s life had he expected to spend Christmas eve on a beach… But when they were on the other side of the world, in New Zealand, and the weather was hotter than Satan’s armpit, there wasn’t really many other places he and Jude wanted to be. They’d ambled down to the beach at about midday to find it absolutely packed; there were groups of youngsters playing volleyball in the sand, and a couple of people attempting to surf in the bay despite the low wind meaning the waves were only small. They’d found a space big enough for the two of them and set out their belongings and lay down to bask in the warm sun.

Jude was one of those people that could spend two minutes in direct sunshine and somehow be a lovely golden brown colour, but Eden had to be extra careful not to burn. Even with his pale skin, he had acquired a light bronze tint after spending so much time in the open air – and he was pretty proud of it.

“This is the life, huh?” Jude said lazily, his eyes closed like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“Yeah,” Eden replied while fanning himself with the paperback novel he was reading. He wasn’t sure how Jude could be feeling quite so at ease; Eden felt hot and sticky and more than just a little disgusting with the heat. “It doesn’t really feel like Christmas though, does it?”

“I guess it is a bit weird,” Jude admitted. “Can you imagine spending your Christmas day on the beach at home?”

“Nah, my mum would go mad about the sand!” Eden laughed.

“Well I can agree with her there!” Jude commented, readjusting his shorts. “It gets _everywhere!”_

“It does,” Eden nodded.

“If the weather’s like this tomorrow I think we should come down and get our Christmas picture on the beach!” Jude suggested.

“That’ll make Emilia jealous, won’t it?” Eden teased and Jude chuckled a little.

“Possibly… but it’s worth it – just look at that view!” Jude gestured his hand across the panorama of the beach. It was very beautiful…

“Yeah, I think we can do that!” Eden smiled, holding his book up in front of his face to shield his eyes from the sun. He realised that if he didn’t move too much then he could be comfortably warm, and a drowsiness washed over him as the slightly breeze ruffled across his skin. Maybe he could get used to this head after all…

“Eden… Eden, wake up?” Eden felt a cold, wet hand fasten just underneath his left knee and he jolted awake. The book he’d been reading slipped from it’s resting place over his face and onto the sand.

“Wha – what’s going on?” Eden stammered, his mouth felt like it’d been filled with sand – dry and gritty.

The sun had begun to go down now and was casting an off gold and pink glow across the water and beach. As Eden pushed himself further up on his elbows, a pressure seemed to squeeze inward on his temples, and that discomfort radiated behind his eyes and up into his forehead. He blinked, shaking his head slightly to try and rid himself of the pain.

“”You fell asleep… quite a while ago,” Jude had sat back down on his towel across from Eden, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders. “I went for a swim. You’re – uh, a bit…red.”

“Oh god Jude, you could’ve woken me!” Eden exclaimed, looking down at his body which even in the low light he could see was tinged red.

“Sorry…” Jude apologised, grinning sheepishly. A cold chill chased down through Eden’s body and goosebumps raised on his arms and legs even though there was no breeze.

“Oh, it’s gotten a bit chilly, hasn’t it?” Eden muttered, sitting up fully and rubbing his arms, but his skin felt very warm to the touch. Jude paused as he was towel drying his hair and raised his eyebrows.

“I was actually just thinking this temperature was quite pleasant…” Jude replied; despite the warmth of his skin Eden couldn’t stop himself from shivering. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know…” Eden said honestly, running his hand over his face. “I’ve got a bit of a sore head, maybe I just need a drink.”

“Oh hold on,” Jude began to rummage in his rucksack. “I brought water with me – here.” He produced a plastic bottle and held it out to Eden, who’s hand trembled as he gripped it.

“Thanks,” he murmured, pulling off the cap. The ache in his head was becoming a dull throb, so he gulped several swallows of the water, hoping it would make it better. Jude was having a drink of his own water too.

“We probably should have been drinking regularly all day,” Jude commented, “I just totally forgot.”

“Yeah, me too.” Eden raised the water bottle up and took another few gulps. The pain in his head was beginning to turn into a wooziness, like everything around him was on a sliding scale of focus. He cradled his head in his hand, the weak and woozy sensation seemed to be dripping down from his brain and through the rest of his body. “Jude…”

The word was slurred and Eden had closed his eyes as the world around him had begun to pitch and sway around him. He was only vaguely aware of two hands grabbing his shoulders, then he felt his head being shoved roughly down towards his knees. The rushing sound gradually receded from his ears and he became aware that it was Jude’s hand firm against the back of his neck.

“Take deep breaths Ede,” Jude’s voice sounded echoey, slowly becoming stronger. “You’re alright, I’ve got you.” Eden heard the low groan leave his mouth without being able to stop it. “You’re okay…”

Eden opened his eyes to find his knees were back in focus; his head was still throbbing but the fuzzy dizziness had faded a bit. He tried to lift his head and felt the resistance of Jude’s hand; but the way he was creased forward at the waist was causing the muscles in his abdomen to cramp. He pushed hard against Jude to sit up properly again.

“Jude?” His voice trembled as he took a few shaky breaths in. “I don’t feel so goo – _acuuuuuuuurrrrrhhh!”_ Eden hadn’t made it the whole way through his sentence before a cramp clenched at his stomach and the water he’d just drunk poured from his mouth into his lap. He retched harshly, closing his eyes as he could feel the warmed liquid running over his thighs.

“Shit!” Jude exclaimed, taken as much by surprise as Eden was. Eden was still gagging roughly, and he brought his hands up to his face Just in time to attempt to catch another watery wave of puke which simply slipped through his fingers. “Oh my god, alright…” Jude ripped the towel that had been hanging round his neck from drying his hair, and began to dab at Eden’s bare thighs.

“I – _urp –_ I don’t know – _urp –_ what just happened…” Eden choked, Jude could see Eden’s stomach muscles still convulsing as he grabbed Eden’s hands to clean.

“Don’t worry,” Jude said, shaking his head – but his face didn’t portray the same sentiment. “I think – maybe you’ve had a bit too much sun.”

“What do you mean?” Eden mumbled, Jude paused and looked up at him. He allowed the towel to drop and pressed his hand to Eden’s face, first to his cheek and then to his forehead. His fingers were cold against Eden’s skin.

“Your skin is hot, but you’re not clammy or sweaty like you should be if you’ve got a bug or something,” Jude explained. “You nearly passed out too, so I think you’re dehydrated, and maybe have heatstroke.”

“Mmmm…” Eden groaned, leaning towards Jude and resting his head against him. “I think you might be right…”

“I’m going to give you some more water,” Jude had picked up the water bottle, but Eden shook his head slightly. “You’re going to take small sips, just tiny ones.” Jude brought the bottle up to Eden’s lips and supported him to take a drink. “That’s good!” He encouraged.

“I should’ve paid more attention – remembered to drink,” Eden muttered, scolding himself for not keeping hydrated in the summer heat.

“Shush, I forgot too…” Jude said gently. “But we’re gonna sit here until you’ve drunk this bottle and kept it down, then we’re going to go back to the hostel and you’re gonna have a cool shower while I make you something to eat, then we’ll go to bed early…” Jude announced firmly. “We can’t have you suffering on Christmas day, can we?” Jude’s hand wrapped around Eden’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“No, we can’t,” Eden agreed, allowing himself to be coaxed into taking another sip of water. “I love you Jude.”

“I love you too,” Jude kissed Eden’s temple, “so, _so_ much.” 


End file.
